Despite the increasingly critical role of medications in the management of chronic diseases, it is estimated that patients fail to take 20-50% of their medications is prescribed. This results in less than optimal outcomes and greatly adds to health care costs. In response to this problem, Health Management Consultants of Virginia will develop and test a computerized medication enhancement device. The device will be capable of reminding patients to take medications, preventing medication errors, and communicating with patients' health providers regarding medication adherence. Specific aims for Phase I are to: 1) Develop a computerized unit with medication containers; 2) Develop a system of audio/visual reminders/warnings; 3) Develop a communication pathway to healthcare providers; 4) Design a database to track compliance; and 5) Formatively evaluate the device. Although the Phase I device will be an in-home, single dose device, the phase II device will accommodate four daily doses. The device will be marketed to health providers, researchers, and patients as a cost-effective strategy for improving outcomes for improving outcomes, an accurate compliance measurement tool, and an affordable device for improving quality of life. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS MedPal will be marketed to health providers, researchers and patients as a cost-effective strategy for improving clinical outcomes, an accurate assessment tool for medication adherence, and an affordable device for improving quality of life.